A Day in the Life of Sara Sidle
by Evidence
Summary: It is no ordinary day for Sara. G/S


Title: A Day in the Life of Sara Sidle

Author: Evidence

Rating: PG

Author's Notes: I wanted to try to write something a little different, so here it is. It is a little confusing at first but if you hold on until the end everything ties together.  Hope you enjoy.

5:00 p.m.

The alarm clock buzzed directly next to her ear.  She reached an arm over to stop the annoying chatter.  Her shift started today at 6:00 p.m. and she needed to get up and moving in order to make it in time.  Instead though thoughts of lying in bed, gazing at the ceiling were on her mind.  She had used her day off well and now felt the pull to rest some more.  Usually she only attained a few hours sleep a day and was fine with it.  She had finally drifted off this afternoon around three and now found she should have gone to bed sooner.

Slowly getting out of her bed she stretched her disjointed muscles and proceeded to the bathroom and a nice, warm shower.  She dressed fairly quickly, throwing on a blue/white t-shirt and faded jeans.  She decurled her hair as best as she could with the time she had and applied some basic make-up.  Sara Sidle took one last look in the mirror before heading out.  

5:50 p.m.

The drive thru was supposed to be quicker than actually going in to the place but four cars ahead of her were impeding the process.  She ran her hand through her hair and tried not to look at the digital output telling her that she was running late.  Sara resisted the urge to put on her CSI vest that laid in the back seat and order the cars to leave.  The crime that would be committed?  If she didn't get her veggie taco soon she might have to whip out her gun.  She smiled to herself.  Who would she call in jail?  Grissom?  She could just see his shocked reaction.  A chuckle escaped from her mouth.

6: 10 p.m.

"Where the hell have you been?" Nick Stokes grinned.  "I never that I'd live to see the day when you were late."  

"It happens."  She ignored him even though he was still talking and headed down to the locker room.  

She hurriedly went in and bumped into a large, warm figure.  "I didn't think you were showing up."  Grissom smiled his cute half smile.

"Sorry," she said in a low voice.

"Don't worry about it."  He grinned widely.  

Catherine entered just then.  "Hey, Sara,"

"Hi, Catherine."  She couldn't help but stare into his eyes.

"So do you have a nice day off?"  Catherine asked pulling her coat from her locker.

"Yes, did you?" Grissom asked.

"It was very…um…nice."  She quickly turned to her locker so Catherine wouldn't see her blush.

"Great, well I'm going home and having a nice, normal dinner with Lindsay."  Catherine left the locker room.

"We'll talk later?"  Grissom peered at her over his glasses.

"Yeah."  She responded.

7:06 p.m.

Warrick slammed the passenger door of the Tahoe.  "There's Brass let's find out about this DB."

Sara merely nodded her head.

"Is everything okay with you?"  Warrick expressed concern.

"I'm fine…everything is wonderful…really."  She smiled brightly and Warrick nodded.

"Hey, you two," Brass called out, "Meet Marvin Olds, 45, neighbor found him."

Sara looked down at the man lying in his bathrobe on the grass adjacent to his property.  His head had been bashed in with a heavy object, Sara assumed.  Some gray brain matter was visible.  She took out her camera and began snapping pictures from various angles.  Warrick went with Brass to interview the neighbor.  Sara started thinking about her day off, what had happened on it, what she had discovered.  

"Hey!" Warrick's voice cut through her memories.  "Are you alright?"  He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, really.'

"Well, you were just staring into outer space and not paying attention to the job at hand.  That's not like you."

"I'm sorry, Warrick.  I didn't get much sleep, I guess I'm over tired."  She was trying to be as truthful as possible.

"Overtired?  That's not you, girl.  Maybe you should go home."

"No!"  She calmed herself down.  "Warrick, I'm fine, please let's just process the scene."

9:33 p.m.

Sara entered the DNA lab and immediately started laughing.  Greg Sanders was playing drums with a set of Twizzlers and the bottom of a coffee mug.

"Greggo, I need you to process this blood.  I took it from a large rock."  She handed him the sealed envelopes.

"Your wish is my command."  He bowed halfway.

"Thanks, Greg."  She started off but heard him say her name.  She turned and saw he looked slightly nervous.

"I heard a rumor and I was just wondering if it was true."

Her heart seized and confusion took over.  How could anyone know?  Did someone see them?  "What's the rumor?"  She could feel sweat at the nape of her neck.

Greg avoided her eyes.  "I heard you were at the hospital, early this morning."

Oh, God.

"Is everything okay, Sara?  I'm your friend, I want to help."  He looked genuinely concerned.

"How did you know?"

"A nurse I met for lunch was sure she had seen you- she wondered what was wrong.  Now I'm wondering."

"Did you say anything to anyone else?"

"No, of course not."  He nearly looked hurt.

"Please don't, Greg.  I'm not sick."  She smiled.

Greg looked deeply into her eyes as if he was reading her mind.  "Okay, I believe you.  I'll take care of this blood right now."  He held up the blood.

Sara nodded and left the DNA lab.

10:45 p.m.

"Hey, Sara, just got some info on Marvin Olds."  Jim Brass was standing in the layout room doorway waving a manila folder.

"Great.  What do you know about him?"

"He was never married, no kids.  Was a manager at the Tangers until three months ago when it was discovered he swindled the place out of thousands of buckaroos."

Sara felt her head swirl and gripped the layout room table.

Brass rushed in.  "Sara!  Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, really, I just got woozy for a minute."  She weekly smiled.  Hell.

"You know let me go find Warrick and tell him this, too.  Okay?"  He never waited for a response and rushed out the door.

10:49 p.m.

Grissom smiled at her from the doorway.

"Did Brass fetch you?"

"I'm afraid so."  He moved in closer.  "Are you okay, tell me the truth."

"You know nothings wrong with me."

"Nothing might be wrong but something is different."  He gently put his hand on her shoulder.  "Eventually everyone will know."

"Not yet."  She shook her head bringing the on-a-boat feeling back.  She gripped the table again and Grissom put his arms around her.

"It's okay, I'm here."

"Nick, how's your case, man?"  Warrick's voice booming down the hall and fast approaching them caused them to break apart.

Warrick strode in and Nick passed by muttering something.

"Well, you two continue and let me know how everything is going."  Grissom walked out of the layout room but not before throwing Sara a smile.

12: 56 p.m.

Sara sat down in the breakroom, propping her legs up on a green chair.  She sipped a soda and munched on Ritz crackers.  Nick walked in, not even noticing her and grabbed a Coke from the fridge.  He jumped when he turned around and saw her.

"Jeez, Sidle, don't do that to a man."

"Sorry I scared you, Nicky."  She laughed.

"What's up with the midnight snack?"  He asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Um, you're eating, too."

"No, I'm drinking.  There is a difference."

Sara rolled her eyes.  "I was just hungry."

"If you're hungry you should eat real food."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Grissom popped his head in.  "Nick, Greg thinks he lost your hair fiber from the Rentforth crime scene."

"What?"  Nick jumped off the couch.  "Man, I'm going to kill him if he did and then wipe all the evidence away."  He handed Grissom his Coke.  "Here, you enjoy it."  He was muttering to himself as he walked down the hall.

Grissom looked at the food and soda in Sara's hands.  "Are you feeling sick?"

"I had a veggie taco on my way to work."

"Sara, you need to take better care of yourself.  Is it not agreeing with you?"

"Well, I ate it in one gulp so…"

Grissom sighed.  "When you're feeling better tell me and I'll get you some good food to eat."

Sara smiled.  "Yes, sir."

Grissom cocked his head.  "Sir?  Cute, real cute."  He started off stopping only to put his hand on her shoulder and lightly squeeze.

2: 40 a.m.

Brass rapped on the wooden door.  A young, blond man opened.  "Yeah, what the hell is it?"

"It's the police."  Brass said holding up this badge.  "This is Brown and Sidle from CSI."  He pointed to the two figures behind him.

"CS what?"

"The guys that are going to nail your ass to the wall."  It was out of Sara's mouth before she could stop it.  Brass gave her a look and Warrick had an appearance of being thunderstruck.

Brass, taking control of the situation, asked, "Are you Craig Jenkins?"

"Yeah."  The young man grunted.

"Well, we found a dead man tonight.  A Marvin Olds.  Do you know him?"

Jenkins shook his head.  "No, man."

"Well, that's odd because we found your fingerprints on a large rock at Mr. Olds house."

Jenkins stiffened.

"There was blood on that rock," Brass continued, "blood that happens to belong to Marvin Olds.  Do you know how that happened?"

Jenkins had no reply.

"We have a warrant."  Brass held up the paper and walked into the small ranch house.

3: 16 a.m.

Sara had just finished going through Jenkins's papers.  It turned out he had bought a boat from Olds.  Documentation showed that the boat sank a few weeks earlier.  Motive for murder?  People kill for less, Sara thought.  

"Hey," Warrick walked in carrying his kit.  "Are you done in here?"

"Yup, just finished up."

"Great."  He paused looking for the right words.  "Is everything okay, Sara?  You have been acting strange all day."

"God, everyone keeps asking me that."  She turned to face him.  "I am fine.  I just…I'm dealing with a new issue."

"Issue? What type of an issue?"

"Warrick, you'll know soon enough but let me first deal with it on my own, okay?"

Warrick still had concern in his eyes but he nodded his head.

4:56 a.m.

"Great news."  Brass clapped his hands together.  "Jenkins admitted to killing Olds because he sold him a lemon of a boat."

"How did you manage a confession?"  Grissom grinned looking from Brass, to Warrick, and finally to Sara, the three figures in his office doorway.

"I have my ways."  Brass shrugged his shoulders.  "Alright troops, I'm calling it a night."  Brass headed out with Warrick and Sara following.

"Um, Sara can I talk to you a minute."  Grissom did not form it as a question.

Warrick and Brass exchanged looks and left the office area.

Sara sat down.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, it comes and goes."

"Why don't you head home a little early.  The case is done, there is nothing here for you to do."

"I don't want special treatment, Grissom."

"But you are special."  He smiled.

She returned the smile.  "Okay, I'll listen to you…"

"For once."

"Yeah, for once and go home.  Does that make you happy?"

"Extremely."  He reached over the desk and squeezed her hand.

5: 17 a.m.  

Sara sipped orange juice and looked at the clock.  The shift would be over soon unless something happened and he had to pull a double.  She sat down in her chair and surveyed her apartment.  Things would have to change.  She would no longer live here.  Everyone would soon know.  Her job, she wasn't sure if she would be working anymore or at least in the capacity she was.  At least not for a while.  Wait until Mobley and Eckly hear this, they'll have a field day.  She wondered how her colleagues would react.  She believed they would be happy for her.

Sara had never been happier.  Life was good.

6:40 a.m.

Shift was over.  She was sure that he would come over.  She laid down on her bed.  Just close my eyes for a minute she said…

10:31 a.m.

She awoke and opened her eyes taking in the blurry images.  She closed them again and reopened looking at her clock: 10:31.  It was then that Sara felt the hand on her stomach and turned to look at him.  He was sleeping nicely, contently, his body against hers, the hand gently touching her stomach.  His eyes fluttered as she stared at him.  He opened them slowly and looked at her.

"It's a little after 10:30."  Sara said.

He grunted.

"When did you get in?"

"Around eight, sorry."

"It's okay."  She moved so she was sitting up in bed.

He mirrored her movements.

"Go to sleep," she instructed.

"You're the one who needs sleep, mom."  He smiled softly and she saw the light dazzle in his blue eyes.

She sighed.  "I know the doctor said yesterday that we were going to have a baby but on some level I still can't believe it."

"It's wonderful."

"It's life changing."  Sara shook her head.  "We still have to tell everyone and figure out what we'll do…"

He smiled.  "That's easy, marry me Sara Sidle."

She felt her heart racing.  "What?"

"You heard me, marry me."

"Because I'm pregnant…"

"No, because we love each other."

Sara felt tears forming at her eyes.

"So are you going to give me an answer?"  He brought his hand to her face and gently caressed it.

"I would love to marry you, Gil Grissom."  She kissed him softly.

Yes, it had been a good day.

The end.

  
  



End file.
